Salam Dari Yang Dikorbankan
by inkdigo
Summary: Ketika mereka semua pergi, hanya aku yang tertinggal


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Kecuali kalo saya pergi ke Jepang, menyusup ke rumah empat cewek super yang menamakan diri mereka CLAMP dan menyekap mereka di suatu tempat sementara saya sendiri mengaku-aku jadi mereka, yang pasti akan membuat para editor mereka kalang kabut dan seluruh fans CLAMP menggila dan memburu saya.

Fic pertama. Dimohon kritik membangunnya.

* * *

Selamat siang. Aku berterima kasih sekali kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar sedikit uneg-uneg yang lama aku pendam ini. Kalau tidak kuceritakan sekarang, aku tidak tahu kapan lagi aku punya kesempatan ini. Mungkin aku keburu terkena alzheimer dan pikun sampai sisa hidupku.

Oke, yang tadi itu bercanda. Yang benar adalah, mungkin aku keburu...... hilang. Selamanya.

Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Terima kasih. Begini ceritanya...

Tidak ada yang ingat sudah seberapa sering aku meraih tangannya; bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan tak begitu hangat, merasakan buku-buku jarinya yang halus dan meski lengannya terlihat kurus, akulah yang paling tahu seberapa besar tenaga yang tersimpan di sana. Tidak ada yang ingat juga betapa aku amat menyukai perasaan saat helaian rambutnya yang bertekstur halus itu mengenaiku. Dan bibirnya –yang lembut—yang bisa membuat pemilikku kehilangan kewarasannya bila bibir itu membuka dan udara panas keluar dari sana bersamaan dengan, kau sebut apa sesuatu yang panjang bergerak-gerak dan basah dan dingin dan agak kasap yang keluar dari mulut? Lidah? Oh ya, bersamaan dengan lidahnya yang seolah melata di atasku.

Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak suka bila lidahnya itu sedang menari. Hanya sayangnya sebelum lidah itu mulai menari, aku lebih dulu merasa tidak nyaman dengan cairan merah kental yang merembes keluar dari lubang memanjang dan oh, lengket! Ya, ya, rasanya agak lengket. Namun bila si merah-kental-lengket itu sudah mulai banyak dan membuatku risih, lidahnya pasti mulai menjalariku seperti ular sampai si lengket itu hilang. Dan biasanya setelah itu aku bakal menghapus sisa kental-lengket itu di sekitar bibirnya. Bibirnya yang lembut.

Kadang-kadang bila perasaan risih itu bercampur dengan sesuatu yang seperti menggigit dan panas (bukan, bukan panas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Panas ini seperti keluar dariku. Pokoknya tidak enak lah) dan bila wajah pemilikku itu terlihat agak meringis (yah dia memang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi begitu, sih. Hanya saja aku tahu pasti dia juga merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang aku rasakan), rasanya saat itu aku ingin sekali memaki _'jangan keluarkan si merah-lengket itu! Aku tidak suka!'._ Tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, pemilikku itu keras kepala. Dan ia tak peduli meski setelah itu ia kesulitan menggunakanku. '_Nah, sudah kubilang merah-lengket yang keluar itu tidak baik buat dirimu juga kan?'_. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tahu bahwa ia lebih menyayangi orang itu daripada aku, karena itu perlawananku pasti diacuhkan. Ya ampun.

Kau pernah berpikir kalau pemilikku itu bodoh? Aku sering. Apa yang didapatnya dari orang bermata kadang biru-kadang kuning itu? Meski pemilikku selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda ketika ia menatap orang kebanyakan, namun ia mengacuhkan pemilikku. Dan aku yang penuh bekas guratan memanjang tempat si merah-kental keluar jadi sebal sendiri. Mungkin kalau aku bisa memasukkan satu pukulan tepat ke wajah pemilikku, kesal ini akan sedikit berkurang. Tapi yang satu itu sepertinya tidak mungkin, ya?

Sudahlah. Dipikir sering-sering juga tidak akan merubah apapun. Yang ada aku malah stress sendiri dan cerita ini jadi mandek di tengah jalan.

Akhirnya kita sampai juga ke inti cerita, saat aku benar-benar sungguhan kaget sejadi-jadinya (aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi dengan cara seperti apa aku bisa memberi tahu bahwa aku kaget, saudara-saudara. Kaget dengan kapital K, Arial Bold 20). Dan alasan aku kaget adalah karena pemilikku membuangku. Membuangku!!! Ya tuhan, dipikirnya aku ini sampah atau apa?! Aku ini penting tahu! Ya, ya, aku tahu kalian juga berpikir kalau aku ini penting (hanya saja pemilikku yang bebal itu, seperti biasa, tidak peduli pendapat orang lain).

Jadi intinya, aku kaget.

'_Hei, kalau kau bercanda maka ini sudah keterlaluan!__', _kataku. Tapi ketika kupikir lagi, pemilikku hampir tidak pernah bercanda.

Aku sempat melihat orang bermata kadang biru-kadang kuning itu. Kelihatannya ia kaget juga. Ternyata datang juga saat dimana aku sependapat dengannya dan mempertanyakan pertanyan yang sama; hilang kemana akal sehat pemilikku ini. Lalu belum sempat aku protes atau semacamnya, semua orang tiba-tiba menjauh pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku ditinggalkan. Dilupakan. Sepotong kata perpisahan pun tidak kudengar keluar dari mulut pemilikku.

Sialan.

Yang kulakukan setelah itu? Mengutuk pemilikku. Biar dia rasakan sakitnya kehilangan aku. Biar dia sadar kalau dirinya itu bodoh karena lebih memilih orang yang tidak mampu bangkit dari masa lalunya daripada aku. Heh. Bisa apa pemilikku tanpaku?

Tapi melihat senyum puas di wajah pemilikku sesaat setelah ia meninggalkanku, aku tahu ia mengetahui segala konsekuensi kehilanganku yang sudah berjasa besar padanya selama ini. Ia tahu, dan tetap memilih orang itu. Yah, kalau sudah begitu aku cuma bisa berharap semoga orang yang pemilikku selamatkan dengan mengorbankan aku pada akhirnya bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang panjang dan menyadari ada pemilikku di sisinya,

Awas saja kalau tidak.

Oh, sepertinya ceritaku sudah harus berakhir di sini. Terima kasih sekali lagi karena kau mau mendengarkan sampai selesai. Apa yang akan terjadi pada tempat ini? Oh, tempat ini akan lenyap selamanya.

Bersamaku, lengan kiri seorang ninja bernama Kurogane.

Kalau kau bertemu pemilikku, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya dan bilang '_aku benci kau'_.


End file.
